


PSA

by DMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Star Wars Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGgirl/pseuds/DMGgirl
Summary: Public Service Announcement about what's to come





	PSA

Hello again, all! Wow, talk about a Finale, eh? Unfortunately, It Was A Simple Story, my planned fic that followed season 4, will not be happening. There wasn't much to work with in the Imperial department this season. Although, who else caught Pellaeon's name?! Also #ThrawnLives.

Stay tuned in the future for a long series of fics in collab with another writer, and we're still in the writing process, and might move to editing kinda soon.

I'll keep doing those mini stories with Iris and Thrawn.

Thanks for sticking around, and stay tuned!!! :)


End file.
